RiverClan Forever
Prolouge Kits were to be born soon. Many kits. Moonshine, Flowerglow, Spotfur, Softfoot, and Orangefoot were all pregnat. They all sat in the cluttered nursery, which had been expanded, but was still too small. "My kits and I will have to sleep outside when they come." Flowerglow kept joking. "I'm not ''WindClan. I would sleep at the bottom of the river before I sleep outside all night." Moonshine mewed, licking her paw and running it behing her ear. "I need exercize." Flowerglow streched her sore legs. "Coming?" she asked her friend, Orangefoot. "I'll get Eagermind or Tallpaw, and ask them to come with us so we can gather herbs." Orangefoot meowed, padding into the medicine cat den. Inside was a strong scent of herbs and a small tabby brown cat with unusually tall ears sorting out juniper berries. "Hi, Tallpaw. Where's Eagermind?" Orangefoot asked the tabby cat. "In the back, treating that mouse-brain who wants his foot broken!" Tallpaw grunted angrily. Orangefoot knew he meant Thornpaw, who kept climbing trees and falling out of them. "Well, Flowerglow and I were thinking about gathering herbs. Want to come with us?" Orangefoot asked, watching her ginger paws scuffle shyly. Even though her mate, Whitecloud, was her true love, she still felt shy around Tallpaw. She used to love him, but she stopped when he became a medicine cat. "Thank you, please." Tallpaw jumped up and called over his shoulder, "Eagermind! I'm off to collect herbs!" Flowerglow, Tallpaw, and Orangefoot padded through the forest beside the trickling stream that lead off the river. They were an odd bunch, all mostly brown but pelts completely different. Flowerglow, mostly brown, had a tortishell pelt, Tallpaw had a brown tabby pelt, and Orangefoot had a brown pelt with ginger paws. Orangefoot stopped suddenly. She had felt great pain. She plopped down in the soft grass, breathing hard. "The kits are coming!" Tallpaw exclaimed. "Flowerglow! Go back to camp and tell Eagermind! We can't move her, so be quick!" It seemed moons, but the first kit came. It was reddish-brown with tabby streaks. Tallpaw licked its fur the wrong way, warming it while soothing Orangefoot. Another one came, this one cream-colored with silver tabby spots. Eagermind came hurring with herbs in his mouth and Flowerglow and Moonshine behind him. Flowerglow pulled ahead and took over licking the second kit while Moonshine took the first. Then a third came. It was small, a perfect copy of its mother. Tallpaw knew something was wrong right away. He licked it once. It wasn't breathing. It was dead. Orangefoot's eyes fell upon it, and she let out a wail or grief. "Larchstar won't be happy about this. He wants ''living ''kits for the Clan." Eagermind meowed sadly. "Let's sit vigil for him right now." Orangefoot meowed. "We can bury him right now, and not tell anyone about him." "You should name him and his siters first." Flowerglow meowed, taking the kits from Moonshine and laying them next to Orangefoot for feeding. "I will name this one Redkit. In honor of her red fur." Orangefoot paused, then said, "I just can't think of a perfect name for this one, though." "I think you should name him, too." Moonshine meowed gently, poking the dead kit. "His name will be Secretkit. In honor of his way of death." Orangefoot meowed. "Lets make her a makeshift den, she might need to stay here overnight." Eagermind meowed, and dug in the herbs he had brought for borage and poppy seed. Suddenly, the wind stirred up the ivy leaves around them, engulfing them in an ivy-storm. "That is what I will name her!" Orangefoot exclaimed. "It is a sign from StarClan! They sent the wind to stir up the ivy to tell me that I must name this kit Ivykit!" Chapter 1: A Hopeless KIt Gobblekit and Redkit played by the fresh-kill pile while Ivykit slept in a warm patch of sunlight. Ivykit and Redkit were four moons old now, and were the oldest kits in the nursery. Ivykit twitched her nose and awoke when dawn patrol returned. "Hey, Redkit! Ivykit!" Poolpaw called, her blue-gray pelt shining bright in the sun. "Just like I promised, I'm going to show you some battle moves!" Redkit jumped up and eagerly padded towards Poolpaw, but Ivykit took it more slowly. She couldn't do any of these moves. "Okay, I will show you this neat trick I learned today. First, you slide under a cat's belly, then scrape the underbelly. Then the cat will turn around, expecting you to come out the other side, but you will turn around really fast and come back the way you came." Redkit tried it, failed, tried it, failed, tried it, then finally got it right. Ivykit tried it, stumbled and never even made it under the belly. Then she tried it again, but couldn't get out in enough time. Then she finally gave up and jumped on top of Poolpaw, who rolled over on her and clawed her off. "I'll never be a warrior!" Ivykit wailed. "I can't do any of these moves!" She ran away from her dark tabby sister and Poolpaw. She ducked into the medicine den to visit Tallear. "Hello, Ivykit." Tallear meowed as she came in. She settled next to Tallear and started sniffing the different herbs and helping him sort them. "Oh, Tallear. I'll never be a warrior! I can't jump, I can't fight, I can't hunt! I am useless!" Ivykit wailed. "You are not!" Tallear snapped. Ivykit was surprised at his tone. "All cats are valuble to the Clan in any way possible. Even if you are stuck gathering herbs instead of fighting or gathering moss instead of hunting, you are still useful to the Clan!" "That's just it!" Ivykit meowed. "I don't want to just be some cat that nobody notices. i want to strong with battle scar, saving my Clan from certain death!" "I am afraid your paws can only follow one path. It is your chocie if you want to follow that path completely or veer off to the left, into the grass where ou can get lost.:" Tallear's words were lost with Ivykit. ''What use am I if I can't fight? Chapter 2: A Path Filled with Herbs? Redkit watched her sister padding misreably away into the medicine cat den. She wondered why her sister was sad for a moment, then the thought was driven out of her mind when Poolpaw swatted her across the ear. Redkit jumped onto her back, dug her claws in, and held on tightly. "OW!" Poolpaw yowled. "Sorry, Poolpaw. I didn't mean to hurt you." Redkit appoligized. "Come on, Redkit. It's time you and Poolpaw ended your game." Orangefoot called from the nursery. Milkkit and Rockkit are restless. Play with them." Two kits dashed out of the nutsery. One had a creamy-white pelt and the other had a ginger pelt with small gray spots. "Lets play a game." Redkit meowed to them. "LEts get the other kits and we can all play." "What will we play?" Rockkit bounced up and down on her tiny feet. "WE will pretend we are a Clan. We will be DoveClan, and I will be leader, Redstar!" Redkit meowed. "Why do you get to be leader?" Milkkit protested. "Because I'm the oldest." Redkit meowed. "Now go fetch the other kits and I'll make you the deputy, Milkdrip." Redkit padded away as the kits dashed into the nursery. She padded into the medicine den and heard Ivykit and Tallear talking. " ...or veer of to the left, into the grass, and get lost." Tallear was saying. Ivykit hung her head and padded out into the clearing, passing Redkit and not even noticing. "Ivykit! Were playing a game!" Redkit meowed to her sister, catching up to her. "I'm not in the mood." "Come on. Were playing DoveClan again. I'm Redstar, and Milkkit is the deputy, Milkdrip. They're getting the other kits so we'll have a whole Clan. You can be medicine cat, Ivyleaf." "Fine." Ivykit meowed, padding over to where the kits had gathered and were now making a makeshift camp between the wall of the nursery and the river. "Okay, places!" Redkit meowed. "Milkdrip, please stand next me. The senior warrriors are Gobblemouth, Frenzybird, and Sharptalon." The three kits stepped forward, Gobblekit was a brown tom tabby, Frenzykit was a small tortiseshell tom, and Sharpkit was a black she-kit with many small white dots. "The medicne cat is Ivyleaf, and her apprentice is Darkmoon." Redkit went on. Ivykit and Darkkit stepped forward, Darkkit was a dark tabby she-kit. "The newest warriors are Moonpebble, Whiteberry, Floodpool, and Rockfall. The apprentices are only Frozenpaw and Jaypaw. Frozenpaw's mentor is Floodpool and Jaypaw's mentor is Frenzybird." "You should stand on that rock over there." floodkit meowed, pointing with his nose. Redkit stood on the small rock in the center and Milkkit followed. "Can I join?" Poolpaw padded over. "Sure. You can be a senoir warrior." Redkit meowed. "Your name will be Poolsplash." "I will have to tell Larchstar that name so he can name me that officaly." Poolpaw meowed, joining the other senoir warriors. "You come up with good names. You are, like, born to be a leader or something." Ivykit padded in circles. Tallear was treating to Eagermind. He had fallen ill with greencough, even though the season of newleaf was lightening the sky. Tallear padded out of he medicine cat den. "I'm sorry, but It has turned to Blackcough. With no Catmint on any territory, it is almost certain that Eagermind wil be joing StarClan soon." Ivykit was dreaming. It was the middle of Greenleaf. All was bright and she was in a clearing she didn't reognize. There was four oak trees and a huge rock, bigger than any rock she had ever seen, in the center. "Hello, Ivykit." an orange tom stepped into the clearing. he had stars in his pelt. "Are you a StarClan warrior?" Ivykit asked. "Yes, I am. My name is Thunder. I began ThunderClan. Cloudspots is an early medicine cat, and he has come to tell you a great prophecy." a white and black cat stepped from the shadows of the trees. "I am Cloudspots." It said. "Nice to meet you." Ivykit bowed her head the way Orangefoot had taught her. "I am here to tell you to go for herbs. Your path is filled with herbs and StarClan, not blood and battle." Cloudspots and Thunder fadded and Ivykit awoke curled up next to Redkit and Orangefoot. Should I be a Medicine Cat? ''Ivykit wondered, trying to get back to sleep in the crowded nursery. She finally ngave up and left, taking care not to step on any kits on her way out. She settled by the small stream that passed behind the nursery. ''Tallear is ready for an apprentice, now Eagermind is dying. Maybe I should ask Larchstar after Eagermind has left for StarClan... Chapter 3: Medicine and Warrior I''vykit and Redkit padded side by side around the clearing. A moon had passed, and they were to become apprentices now. Eagermind had been dead for many sunrises, and Poolpaw had been made into a warrior, Poolspalsh. Gobblekit and Moonkit, Flowerglow's kits, were born only one sunrise apart from Redkit and Ivykit, so they were becoming apprentices as well. Redkit had no idea what Ivykit was up to, but she had visited Larchstar about 7 sunrises after Eagermind's death. The red tabby stopped pacing when she saw Larchstar limp out of his cave. He had twisted his leg when chasing a squirrel up a tree and falling. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneath Fallrock!" Larchstar called, his brown fur sparkling in the moonlight. "This is it." Ivykit meowed excitedly. The Four kits stood under Fallrock with Orangefoot and Flowerglow patting down heir fur in places. "Ivykit, Redkit, Gobblekit, and Moonkit are ready to be apprentices. From this moment on, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Ivypaw, Redpaw, Gobblepaw, and Moonpaw. Tallear, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Eagermind was your mentor, he taught you to be kind and heal. I hope you pass these things onto Ivypaw." Ivypaw and Tallear touched noses. "Poolwater, you have not been a warrior for very long, but you are ready for an apprentice. Redpaw will be your apprentice. "Orangefoot, now your kits are apprenticed, you are ready for another apprentice. Gobblepaw will be your apprentice. "Birdflight, you are also ready for an apprentice. your apprentice will be Moonpaw." Poolwater, Redpaw, Orangefoot, Gobblepaw, Birdflight, and Moonpaw all touched noses. "You're lucky." Redpaw meowed to her sister later thatday in the apprentices den. "How?" Ivypaw asked, replacing the bedding with new moss and bracken. "You are more important to the Clan than warriors. A warriorm needs a medicine cat or the Clan would die." "But Medicine cats need Warriors to protect and hunt for them." "Medicine is still more important. Medicine has to interpret signs from StarClan." "And warriors carry out the prophecys most of the time." "Fine. Medicine and Warrior is equal." "Equal." Ivypaw repeated. They touched noses and Ivypaw left for her own nest in Tellear's den. Chapter 4: The Log and the Leaf Ivypaw and Redpaw now have had two moons of training. Ivypaw knew all the herbs and has traveled to the Moonstone four times. Redpaw knows how to catch prey and is very skilled in battle. "Ivy! Ivy! Ivy, Ivy, Ivy!" Milkpaw squealed. "Ivy's coming!" Ivypaw wondered what he was yowling about when a group of apprentices including Redpaw, Moonpaw, Frenzypaw, and Floodpaw carried a clump of mud out. A closer look told Ivypaw that the apprentices had shaped a clump of moss into a leaf and covered it in mud. "We made you an herb." Floodpaw meowed. "We made it out of moss, and then we covered it in mud then waited for it to harden. It holds it's shape now! you can put it in a place I found for you!" Ivypaw followed Floodpaw and Milkpaw to the medicine den, then to a rock that sat on the edge of the barrier. "Where did you find that rock?" Ivypaw asked. "We found it when we were out hunting." Milkpaw meowed. Inside it was hollow, big enought for Ivypaw to get in and walk around. "It's a new den for you." Milkpaw meowed. Floodpaw set the mud herb down at the edge and pushe through a crack in the rock. Ivypaw followed him. The apprentice had made a hole in the barrier of the medicine den and now was shaking bracken out of his fur. "Now you can get to your den from the medicine den." Floodpaw meowed. "Surprise." Tallear meowed, slipping out of the shadows. you deserve a better den, so I had the apprentices figure something out." "Oh, thank you, Tallear!" she dashed to her mentor and licked his shoulder affectionatly. New kirs were to be born. Ivypaw and Tallear sat beside Softfoot, who was having her second litter at that moment. Redpaw watched this from the entrance, until Tallear shooed her away. She stood outside for a moment, then went to hunt with Poolwater, Gobblepaw, and Flowerglow. It had been about a moon since Ivypa got her own den, and Redpaw was begging to feel jealous. The apprentice den was packed with apprentices. After the hunt, where Redpaw brought back three mice and one squirrel, she went to check on Ivypaw. "Ivypaw?" Redpaw called to her sister from the tunnel to the medicine den. "I'm just taking some borage to Softfoot and her kit." Ivypaw meowed. Redpaw felt a little surprised at the word 'kit' instead of 'kits.' "One kit?" Redpaw asked curiously. "Yes, one. Barenkit. This is almost a good thing. Now there are only two kits in the nursery instead of five milloin like there were when we were kits." The other kit was Moonshine's kit, Leafkit. "Poolwater had some exciting news to tell LArchstar about. I wonder what it was." Redpaw changed the subject. Ivypaw lifted her head up suddenly. "Do you smell it?" "Yes." Redpaw lifted her head. Fox. Three foxes. Ivypaw and Redpaw raced out into the clearing. "Fox!!!" REdpaw yowled. Ivypaw felt excitement well up in her. She ran to help Softfoot and Moonshine to gather their kits and get out of camp. Ivypaw dashed in to see Moonshine carring Leafkit and attempting to wake Softfoot up. "Softfoot, you have to leave. A fox is coming. I can't carry you, Leafkit, and Barenkit all at once!" Moonshine meowed. "I can't. I'm still too weak." Softfoot growned and attempted to shove Barenkit out the nursery wall. "Go save yourself, little kit." "I"ll carry Barenkit." Ivypaw meowed, grabbing the brown tom and racing out the door. Cats were pouring out of the clearing. Redpaw saw her sister carring the new kit and Moonshine carring Leafkit escape with Poolwater just as a fox broke through the camp barrier. Redpaw seemed to be the last cat in camp, so the fox went straight for her. She didn't back down. She stood her ground until the fox was right up close to her. "Die, fox!" Redpaw leaped on the fox's back and clawed at its spine. It wailed in fury and tried to claw Redaw, but she was out of reach. Redpaw kept digging her claws in until she had a good enough hold to bite its spine. "Redpaw! What are you doing?" LArchstar and Orangefoot had emerged from the leader's den. Redpaw ignored them. The fox decieded to ignore the pain on its back and go for ORangefoot. "Redpaw, we can handle it, go now!" Larchstar called. Redpaw couldn't hear him over the blood pounding her ears. She had to stop the fox. She bit down as hard as she could on the fox's spine. The fox howled with pain, the Redpaw felt the bone break under her jaws. The fox fell a tail length from Orangefoot. The fox was not dead, and it was still attempting to nip Orangefoot's heels. "Redpaw! For the last time, get out of there!" Larchstar hissed. Just as Redpaw was about to leave, a branch fell from the nearest tree. It was big, like a log, and it looked faintly like a tabby cat. It landed square on the fox's head, killing it instatnly. "Thank StarClan!" Orangefoot exclaimed. Ivypaw placed Barenkit next to Softfoot, who was sitting in the nursery waiting for their return. After listening to a very long-winded thank you from Softfoot, she stepped into the clearing. She suddenly stopped. the log that had fallen on the fox was red in the sunset. Next to it was a leaf, a very big leaf, an Ivy leaf that shone silver in the moonlight. "It's a sign from StarClan!" she exclaimed. All the cats in the clearing looked at her. "Red and Ivy will save RiverClan! Chapter 5: Names "Do you wish to uphold the Warrior Code, even with your life?" Larchstar asked Redpaw. "I do." Redpaw moewed "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Redfur. StarClan honors your Determination and Bravery." Ivypaw watched her sister with pride as cries of "Redfur! Moonpebble! Gobbletooth!" echoed around the camp. She couldn't help wondering when she would get her medicine cat name. She wondered what it might be. ''Will it be Ivyleaf? Ivyfeather? Ivysprout? she thought. She watched Tallear pad across the camp to whisper something in Orangefoot's ear. Orangefoot muttered something back, looking excited.'' I wonder what that's about? '' Ivypaw, Tallear, Brokenrock, Goldenherb, and Leaffern were all gathered by the Moonstone. Just before they could all settle down to share tounges with StarClan, Tallear held them back with his tail. "Before we share dreams with StarClan, I belive it is about time Ivypaw got her Medicine cat name." Ivypaw wiggled with excitement. "Do you swear before StarClan to stand apart from Clan rivalries and heal all the injuired?" "I do." "Then, before all of StarClan, I give you the name Ivystorm. StarClan honors your heart and skills." "We both have our names!" Redfur meowed happily to her sister later that day. "Big deal. I could bet you in a battle with three paws stuck in the mud." Barenpaw complained. "You're not supposed to fight your own Clanmates." Ivystorm flicked his ear. they were in the medicine cat den and she was healing a bad cut on Barenpaw's shoulder. Redfur was the last cat in the Clan who hadn't had an apprentice when Barenpaw was a kit, so she got Barenpaw as her first apprentice earlier than usual. "If we were battling ThunderClan and you suddenly started attacking cats from your own Clan, I think Larchstar would eat your tail for fresh-kill." "Yeah, I could still out-hunt you!" Barenpaw jumped away from Ivystorm as she finished putting the Marigold on the wound. He chased Redfur out of the camp to hunt. Ivystorm stiffled a purr at the young cat's eagerness and padded out to the Fresh-kill pile. "Ivystorm, I need to talk to you about Fallowear's kits." Tallear whispered in her ear as she picked up a vole. She padded back into the medicine den and waited for Tallear to speak. "I must leave the Clan." "What!" Ivystorm gasped, choking on the vole. First of all, this had nothing to do with Fallowear's kits, Second of all, this was crazy! "Yes, I see that you are brave enough and smart enough to take care of this Clan alone." Tallear continued. "I am growing old, but I am sill to young to retire. I have realized that we only have one future, and I don't think I can ruin mine any more with me being responisble for so many deaths. I let the deputy die, and Larchstar will need a new deputy by moonhigh. I have caused this Clan too much trouble." "No! Don't go!" Ivystorm yowled. "I must go. I will ethier be a rouge or become a kittypet, but I must leave. Leafkit will make a good apprentice for you. May StarClan Light Your Path, Ivystorm." "And may StarClan Light Yours, Tallear." Ivystorm felt uncomfortable. She seemed to be the only one who knew Tallear had left. As Larchstar climbed on top of the great stone to tell his Clan of the new deputy, she jumped up beside him. "What is she doing up there?" the cats cried in astonisment. "What are you doing up here, Ivystorm?" Larchstar asked threatingly. "Tallear is dead!" she would never admit her mentor had left out of shame to become a kittypet. "He was attacked by a dog and carried off on his way to the Moonstone today." Cries of dismay rang around the clearing. "Imagine! We don't even have his body to send him properly off to StarClan!" and elder yowled. "Tallear will still have a vigil tonight. On a somewhat lighter note, Redfur will be the new RiverClan deputy!" Chapter 6: A Great Sickness Redfur padded into the Warrior's den after her first day as deputy. Imagine, she was barley a warrior and she was Deptuy! She listened to Poolwater arguing with her mate, Featherfoot. "No, Featherfoot. You are sick! Go to Ivystorm, please!" "No, I'm not sick, I'm fine!" Featherfoot snapped. Redfur settled next to her old mentor when Poolwater finally gave up. She purred with laughter when Milkspill, the newest warrior, stumbled at the entrance over three other warriors. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Moonpebble purred. Redfur looked at the warrior in surprise. How did she not notice the affection in Moonpebble's eyes when she looked at Milkspill? "I'm sorry." Milkspill meowed. His white pelt shone silver in the moonlight leaking in from the holes in the roof of the Warrior's Den. He settled next to Milkspill. Redfur stifled a sigh of regret. She could never have kits, if she was to lead the Clan. She settled down and fell slowly asleep. Redfur awoke in a strage clearing. Not Fourtrees, it looked lke it was in Thunderclan territory. She turned and watched as a patrol of Thunderclan cats padded towards her. She waited for them to ask her what she was doing on their territory, when they walked right past her. "Let's follow them, shall we?" she jumped and saw Larchstar. "Larchstar? What are you doing here?" she asked. Larchstar didn't answer, just started after the patrol. Redfur recognized the deputy of ThunderClan, Rainsplash, and two apprentices, Greenpaw and Dotpaw. As far as she could see, it was only three cats. They were headed to RiverClan territory. "Larchstar, what's going on?" she asked. Larchstar stayed silent. They emerged near the river. Rainsplash padded right up to the river and stuck his paw in. He drew it back and waited, gazing into the river. Suddenly, he stuck his paw back in and drew out a fish. He bit it's neck and dragged it to a safe place. "Prey-stealers!" Redfur hissed. Rainsplash looked around suddenly, as though he had heard her. Redfur held her breath and waited for him to turn back around. But he didn't. Rainsplash stiffened when a golden cat emerged from the bushes. "Stealing prey from RiverClan, Rainspash?" Redfur recognized Yellowstar, leader of ThunderClan. "No, Yellowstar." Rainsplash stepped back and his voice shook. "Liying to your Clan leader, too." Yellowstar snarled. "You're starving us, Yellowstar!" Rainsplash snapped. "You have given all our territory to ShadowClan, and the only bits we have left are not rich in hunting!" "The Clan leader's word is the Warrior Code!" Yellowstar snapped. The golden tom stepped forward and bit Rainsplash on the shoulder. Rainsplash fought back by tring to bite Yellowstar's neck, Yellowstar won. He bit Rainsplash's hind leg so hard it collapsed under him. Yellowstar shoved him in the river among yowling and hissing from the two apprentices. "Do you want to go in after him?" Yellowstar snarled. Greenpaw ignored him but Dotpaw backed off. Yellowstar snarled again and shoved Greenpaw into the river. "I think it is time you wake up, Redfur." Larchstar meowed to her. She had almost forgotten he was there. Yellowstar was killing his clanmates! He was crazy! "Are you dead?" Redfur asked. "Is that why you are in StarClan, showing me this?" "No, but I am close to death, close enough to visit StarClan without being dead quite yet." Larchstar faded and Redfur woke up in the warriors den. "Larchstar!" she yowled. Poolwater looked up and stared at her with a strange look. "He's sick!" Ivystorm was bending over Barenpaw, who had a thorn in his paw. "Larchstar?" Ivystorm asked, horrified to see her sister carring the leader into the medicine den. "He's sick!" Leafpaw rushed in. Her mentor, Gobblemouth, followed her. "Redfur, Gobblemouth, Poolwater, please leave me in peace!" Ivystorm meowed, bending over Larchstar. "Leafpaw, go look for some Feverfew." Leafpaw padded down the riverbed. She smelled feverfew. She stopped and padded into the forest near Sunningrocks. She knew it was Thunderclan territory, but this was a desperate time. She located the bush of white flowers and picked some. She hurried off ThunderClan territory and saw a blue-gray bundle next to a blackish bundle. She dropped the herbs and hurried over to the cats. "Greenpaw, Greenpaw, please wake up." The blue-gray tom was meowing. She recognized him as the deputy of ThunderClan, Rainsplash. "What's ThunderClan doing on our territory?" she called across the river. "Who are you to talk?" Rainsplash gasped. "I saw you taking our Feverfew." "That's different." Leafpaw looked away. She looked back up. She gasped as she saw the gash on Rainsplash's shoulder and his limp paw. "What happened?" "I must speak with Larchstar." Rainsplash picked Greenpaw's dead body by the scruff and collapsed under the weight. "I'll take Greenpaw." Leafpaw meowed. "Fine. I'll carry the Feverfew." "Redfur, go check and see what happened to Leafpaw!" Ivystorm snapped. "I'm right here." Leafpaw emerged at the entrance to the medicine den. Ivystorm gasped. She had a dead apprentice and the ThunderClan deputy with her! "Please, Ivystorm." Rainstorm meowed. "I need to talk to Larchstar."